Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (9 - 5 \times 4)) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (10 + (9 - 20)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 + (-11)) \times 8 $ $ = (10 - 11) \times 8 $ $ = (-1) \times 8 $ $ = -1 \times 8 $ $ = -8 $